slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Siena
Siena is one of the main antagonists of Final Destination, she is a recurring character throughout all 6 acts. Physical Appearance Before becoming infected, Siena had a mixture of sky blue and light green fur, with her eyes being the same light green. Siena's antenna was abnormal, with it being the ear of a bunny. At birth, however, Siena had an oddity having to due with her internal structure, she was missing a thyroid. For some reason she could bend her neck in any direction she pleased, kind of like an owl, due to this, she didn't have much luck making friends since other teletubbies usually got scared when it happened. How Siena got Infected After being able to survive in the apocalypse for a good few months, she came across a group of military members, lead by Sophia, and thought she could scare them off by making them think she was an infected. She began to walk up to the group, and screwed around with them, cracking her own neck bones and straining her muscles in an attempt to get them to go away, instead, she was shot on site with a tranquilizer dart and left to die near a tree. She stayed there until waking up. After she woke up, she found out she was smaller, and that there was a little bit of blood near her eye lids, then she realized her eyes were dark. Siena's Phase 1 Infected Appearance Unlike other infected tubbies, Siena was fully sentient, but chose to follow the other reborns in their duties as she thought it would give her a better chance at survival, the other reborns led her to Noo Noo, which is where she was able to find he new purpose. After getting orders from Noo Noo, following them, and becoming a feared reborn teletubby, she finally began to mutate. Phase 1 Siena has the body of her former self, a regular teletubby with dark eyes. Siena's Phase 2 Infected Appearance Siena's Phase 2 is a smaller more plush like variant of herself, Siena can control this phase whenever she pleases and chooses to use it so that she can get into unreachable areas. Siena's Phase 3 Infected Appearance Phase 3 of Siena's infection is where her neck abnormality kicks in. At phase 3, her phase 2 form bursts open at the head and turns into a long strip of bone with a face at the end, Siena can use this form when she has enough energy, and she prefers to use it to chop the heads off of other teletubbies. Teletubbies she's fought against * Moora Soon after the infection, Siena Moora and Coruscate have a run in and they end up fighting for ownership of a supply crate located in a warehouse. After nearly coming in contact with Coruscate and Moora's scarf, Siena got detained and lost the fight. * Sophia (Second Battle) After the defeat from Moora, getting tranquilized by Sophia, and getting infected by an unknown source, Siena wanted to try and find Sophia again and kill her because she thought she was the one who turned her into a reborn. Siena won the battle against Sophia and nearly killed her, but Alli was able to step in and get Siena to run off. * The Satellite Survivors Siena attempted to infiltrate the Satellite Station for supplies, but got horribly beaten by Tulip and the other workers.. * Raydyent Siena, after finally figuring out how to use her phase 3 powers, wandered out to try and find a building or someone nearby. After finding a storage unit, and 3 teletubbies coming out of it, she engaged in battle with the leader of the 3, Raydyent. Siena used all her powers in that fight, but Raydyent used all her bullet power, neither wanted to lose but there was only and could only be one winner. Credits You can't use Siena in a story until Act 1 of Final Destination is written and released on this wiki. Category:Final Destination Story Category:Infected & Sentient